


Sink Into Me

by talksmaths



Series: fic prompts [21]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Biting, M/M, Pain Kink, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: If Ryan is good for Brendon, Brendon won't bite him.





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ryden and biting

"Stop!"

Brendon smiled into Ryan's neck, but continues nipping the soft skin. Ryan squirmed, tried to push Brendon away, but all in fun.

"Bren, quit!" Ryan squealed. "You're gonna leave me all marked up."

Brendon was straddling Ryan's lap. He took Ryan's wrists and pinned them above his head on the bed. Ryan's shirt was lifted, and Brendon pinched the exposed inch above his waistband. "That's the point, Ry."

Brendon moved Ryan's wrists and pinned them next to Ryan's hips before returning to Ryan's exposed stomach. Ryan squirmed, ticklish under Brendon's teasing teeth and light licks.

"Well," Ryan said, straining against Brendon's grasp, "maybe I don't want that."

Brendon stopped and reached back up so his face was directly above Ryan's. Ryan was trying to flirt and hold a serious face, but his eyes gave it away. They were boyish, electric, dark, deep--Brendon could see everything Ryan was trying to suppress.

"I think that's not true."

Brendon nipped the other side of Ryan's neck. A shiver coiled down Ryan's spine.

"Tell you what," Brendon purred into the crook of his neck, "if you're my good boy, I won't bite you."

Ryan licked his lips. "Okay," he said, voice thin.

Brendon locked eyes with Ryan, and Ryan felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"If you want to be my good boy, you'll let me suck you off."

Ryan couldn't speak; he just nodded.

Brendon got off Ryan and stood, pulling Ryan to his feet and then pushing him against the wall. He got close to Ryan, one hand on his hip, one hand lightly touching his lips.

"My pretty boy," Brendon said, watching the way Ryan's lips parted at his touch. "Be good for me, won't you?"

Ryan swallowed, nodding. Brendon smirked before leaning in.

Brendon slides his hand into Ryan's hair, palm resting at the base of his neck. His other hand makes his way into Ryan's pants, and Ryan melts, moaning.

"Shh," Brendon presses into the front of his throat. The vibrations make Ryan's breath catch. "If you want to be my good boy, you'll be quiet."

Ryan groans, helpless. Brendon gives a guttural, smug laugh.

Brendon quickly drops to his knees, unbuttoning Ryan's pants. He presses kisses into Ryan's thighs, over his boxers. Ryan bites his lip, but can't hold back a whine.

In rebuttal, Brendon bites Ryan's thigh, and he gasps.

"Quiet, Ry," Brendon warns. "Be my good boy."

Brendon digs his nails into the soft skin right above his waistband before kneeling up straighter. He puts a hand on the small of Ryan's back and kisses his stomach--slow, soft, then sinking lower, but still over Ryan's boxers. Brendon hums, vibrations seeping beneath Ryan's skin, knotting his nerves. Ryan closes his eyes and tips his head back, trying to focus on being quiet. Trying to focus on being Brendon's good boy.

Brendon licks the length of Ryan's cock over his boxers, and Ryan can't suppress another moan. Brendon nips his thigh again, but Ryan cries out again over the pain. Brendon doesn't let up, biting harder, and Ryan cries out harder, breathing hard. Brendon smirks; he knows Ryan won't stop.

" _Bren_ ," Ryan breathes as he starts sucking into Ryan's thigh. "I--"

"Are you sorry?" Brendon offers, breaking the hickey.

Ryan stares down at Brendon. His face is red, hair sticking up in clumps from Ryan's desperate grabbing. His eyes are still dark, but his chest is heaving. He's just as turned on as Ryan; his tough flirtatious facade is fading.

"No," Ryan says, voice firm.

Brendon blinks at him, cocking his head slightly. 

"Not your good boy, Bren."

At this, Brendon stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No?" Brendon inquires.

Ryan shakes his head.

Brendon places his fingers on Ryan's throat. "You know wh--"

"Yes," Ryan says. He can see Brendon's eyes searching his own; he  _hated_ being interrupted. "Hurt me, Bren."

Brendon's lips part into a sly smile, and his fingers curl around Ryan's throat.

"My pretty, pretty boy," he muses before tightening around Ryan's throat. Ryan's eyes roll back into his head and he moans, skin taut and electrified. Brendon plunges his other hand into Ryan's boxers and jerks him off. It doesn't take long before Ryan comes with a throaty moan. His knees buckle, and the only thing holding him up is Brendon's strength for a moment.

Brendon smirks wider, totally smug. He presses a kiss to Ryan's cheek. "You're still my good boy, Ry."

Ryan, panting, blinks rapidly until he can focus his eyes on Brendon's freckles and the tongue peeking between his lips. Ryan's open mouth curls into a smile. "Always."


End file.
